Mirror
by TheKiller18
Summary: A mysterious girl with no emotion, Felli Criss came to the bee hive, becoming a Letter bee. She was from Trieste Village, where it's villagers is massacred 3 years ago, and she as the sole survivor. As the time passes, corpses were found with stab wounds, almost every middle of night. Who is the killer?
1. Chapter 1

_**Amberground, a land that is isolated from the light of sun. Where a heart-eating monsters known as Gaichuu exists, and where the Letter Bees live.**_

* * *

_**I**_

* * *

_"hey! look! the killer's here!"_

_"run!"_

_No one wanted to believe me..._

_I didn't do it... Why anyone doesn't want to believe me...?_

__[ Reader's POV]

"At least..." Zazie sighed, as he sitting on the cart, looking very exhausted. They have been walking for around 2 hours, since the address of the letter they sent is at Yodaka, the most furthest, on north.

"That Largo... why he must sent us to send that letter anyway!?" Zazie complained, while his dingo, Wasiolka just sitting, looking at the night sky. "It's because Jiggy-san is busy, Zazie..." Lag tries to calm Zazie down, while his dingo, Niche, just enjoy the wind that blows gently.

"well, we're almost there" said Connor, pointing at the Yuusari Central that just up ahead. And they all, with their own dingos, smiled happily. An after some minutes, they have arrived.

"man, I will gonna rest for hours after this..." said Connor, bringing his dingo, Gus on his back. They walk across the streets on Yuusari Central. It was really peaceful here. Orange lights illuminating the streets and houses with shops around. It surely nice here.

"let's hurry to the bee hive. I want to rest as soon as possible..." said Zazie. Yeah, he looks so exhausted. Because they deal with many gaichuus earlier.

"okay then."

* * *

"well, you have done well. You may rest" Largo said and the three Letter Bees put their cap on their head again.

"well then, excuse me-" a knock was heard, and behind the door, a girl with green hair that was styled in twintail above her shoulders appeared. If you look closely, she has a pair of aqua-colored eyes.

"I assume you are... the Interviewee, right?" Largo said, and she nodded. Then she goes in. She wears red jacket that is left opened with hood, and shirt that has a high collar that covered her neck. She also wears dark red skirt and brownish-white boots. She looked like she has no emotions at all.

"Lag, Zazie, Connor. You may leave." said Aria, and the three Letter bees left the room, and walks passing the girl. When they passed the girl, they three have a weird feeling, they looks back for a second, but they decided to dismiss it.

Outside of the Director's office...

Zazie stretched his body. "well then... Wasiolka, let's go home!" Zazie said, and he sees Lag and Connor with a wondering expression on their face. "what's the matter?" he asked those two.

"you didn't notice it, Zazie? we got a strange feeling about that girl earlier..." said Lag, and Niche nodded with her hair flying around as a golden sword. Zazie thinks for a while. "yeah... I did felt that..."

"Should Niche hurt her?" said Niche. "no, don't do that Niche! Don't hurt people!" said Lag, panicked.

"Well, she's the interviewee, right? we may know her soon enough..." said Connor, and the other two nodded.

_"Actually, I have a bad feeling about her..." _

"Zazie? hey, Zazie!" and Zazie snapped back to reality, and saw Wasiolka is playing around with a silvery wolf, which seems a female. It wears a red collar with a name carved on it.

"...Artemis?"

Meanwhile, in Director's room

"welcome to the Director's office." said Aria. The girl nodded, not saying a single word. "my name is Largo Lloyd, the head bee. While this is my assistant, Aria Link." he said, introducing himself and Aria. "and you?"

"Felli... Criss." she said with a normal tone. She's like a living robot, she didn't show any emotions.

"Criss... tell me more about yourself." Largo said and she nodded. "I'm 13 years old, I'm from Trieste village, a bit far from here..."

"your parents?" and Felli show a bit pain and looks down. "they are... dead." she said. "well then, Felli. Do you have your dingo right now?" Aria asked. Felli thinks for a while.

"I... do." she said. "may we see your dingo?"

"sure." and Felli walks to the door and opened it, and he saw Zazie, Lag and Connor. While their dingos played with Felli's dingo. "Artemis... come here..." and the silvery wolf walks to her, and goes in the director's office. And Felli faces Largo once more, with her dingo.

"...her name is Artemis." she said simply. "okay, do you have a place to rest for today, Felli?" Aria asked Felli, and she shook her head. "follow me. I will provide you a temporary room for a night. Excuse me, director." and Aria with Felli and her dingo left the room. At the time, the trio Leter Bees are gone.

* * *

"eh? and interviewee?" Sylvette said what Zazie just said earlier. Yep, Zazie and Connor eats dinner in Sylvette's house, again.

"yeah, a female interviewee." Zazie replied. And Sylvette walks to the dining table. (A/N: notice?)"and what's wrong with her?" Sylvette asked again.

"we just got a bad feeling about her... you know... because she's from Trieste Village..." said Connor, while eating. Yes, they're eavesdropping when Felli and Largo talk to each other.

"I heard about Trieste Village... it's a village that's..."

"that is massacred by an unknown killer three years ago." and Gauche appeared from the second floor. "big brother! and Roda, too!" Sylvette is happy seeing her big brother, Gauche Suede with his dingo, Roda. A beautiful woman with short, silvery hair and dark purple eyes.

"why don't you eat dinner too?" Sylvette asked and Gauche sit on the dining table, along with Roda. "it was weird though..." Gauche said, and everyone's looking at him. "what's weird?" Lag asked.

"because they say there are a sole survivor, but she was found missing a year after the Trieste Village was fully massacred." Gauche continued. "maybe that survivor was her?" Sylvette said. "maybe... do you happen to know her name?"

"her name... it's... Criss or somewhat..." and Gauche's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "maybe it was indeed she was the sole survivor."

"eh!?"

* * *

[Felli Criss' POV]

_"hey! look! the killer's here!"_

_"run!" _

_No... please... I am not the killer..._

_Mother? Father? why you also don't believe me?_

_Please... someone...!_

"...!" I opened my eyes, awaken from that lonely nightmare again. I look on the side, and only saw Artemis sleeping peacefully. I look on the clock, and it's already midnight.

"..." I lay down to the bed again, and tries to sleep again. While I'm staring on my weapon, a rifle and handgun. Both of them are shindanjuu, with each of them have an amber stone colored black for handgun and blue for rifle. I didn't name the attack though, because it's useless.

I recollect that day. The nightmare; no, true nightmare. When I see my parent's corpses in front of me, also with the villagers. Blood splattered around, and I just stand there, with my eyes blank. I have no idea what's happening back then. And when I was about be eaten by a Gaichuu, a letter bee saved me. His name is Jiggy Pepper, and he bring me to a town, safe and sound. And that was when I realized everyone I know is dead, and I just... cried in Jiggy's arms. It was truly...

...

a nightmare.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Review pls c: My writing skill is incredibly sucks! -_- man, just review pls c': I will fix it if there's any mistakes, so I won't do it in the next chapter. c':**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* * *

_"Felli, tell me, what is your dream?" she asked me._

_"dream? I want to be a Letter Bee!"_

_"I'm sure you will be a Letter Bee. Someday..." Her soft hands strokes my hair. I smiled._

_Mother..._

[Felli Criss' POV]

"..." I opened my eyes, and only see dark ceiling, with my left hand facing the ceiling. I didn't smile, or even just show any emotions. I sat on the bed, and it's just the 6th hour. 2 hours before the interview... I also see Artemis still sleeping peacefully.

I took a bread from my bag, and ate it. Yeah, I actually made it myself. "..." I just staring on the artificial sun while eating my breakfast. I just silently stared on the sun and night sky. It was morning, but the sky is dark, maybe for eternity. I swing my legs while sitting on the bed.

"well then..." I rose from my bed, and changes my clothes from my pajamas to my clothes. Black shirt that covers half of my neck, red jacket, dark red skirt, black stocking that covers until half of my thighs and brownish-boots.

"Artemis, it's morning now..." I stroked Artemis, and it yawned. She's so cute to be a wolf. "let's go..." and I took my shindanjuus, rifle on my back, while the handgun on my waist. I also took my bag.

I went outside of the bee hive, and saw and... two other person. One of them is a male, he has long and a bit spiky brown hair and sea blue eyes, while the other one was female, she has Brown hair and red eyes.

"good morning, Felli." said Ms. Aria. I just walk calmly with Artemis, and stopped beside the man.

"Haruna, Aaron, this is Felli Criss with her dingo, Artemis. Felli, this is Haruna Confort with her dingo, Akari, while the one beside you is Aaron Miller with his dingo, Eucleus." said Ms. Aria, introducing my companions. They smiled to me and I just force myself to smile, a little.

And I noticed Haruna's dingo is an eagle, like Jiggy-san. Yeah, maybe after I become a Letter Bee, I will try to meet him.

And Aaron's dingo is a... ...huge dog? Well, let's say it was a huge brown dog. Then Ms. Aria gives us an address, where we will pick up the letter. "then, you must go pass the rocky mountains. Since there's no other route, you must face a gaichuu that was living there. After that, you must find the way on your own." Ms. Aria explained. "here are the weapons and bullets if you still don't have one." and she shows a display of guns and amber stones with bullets too. I just take some bullets since I already have my weapon.

"Felli." Ms. Aria called my name, and I turned to her.

"don't use your heart too much when using two shindanjuus on the same time, okay?" and I just simply nod. And I walk to the address that Ms. Aria given to me. It took some time to find it though, well, at least I have found the address. It's Ms. Alvarna, living separated with her children and husband. I knock on the door. And a woman opened the door.

"Ms... Alvarna?" I said, and she nod with her 'sweet' smile. "I am the interviewee of Letter Bee. May I... have the letter?" and she goes in for a while, and gave me a letter. "here, sweetie. Good luck." she said. I nod and force myself to smile. I don't really like to smile when I was forced to.

"the address is..." I silently read the address, and keep it in my bag. Then Haruna approach me.

"hey! do you want to ride a cart with me? I will pay it." she said with smile. I just simply nod, and we walk together side-to-side, and rent a cart.

"thanks..." I said while we're on the way, to Haruna. She smiled kindly. "no problem!" she says, and if I look closer, shes like she was around same age of mine, but I don't really sure because she looks slightly older than me.

After a while, we have arrived on the rocky mountains. It was indeed rocky and... yea, it have some kind of pink swamp or whatsoever. "be careful," Haruna said. "there's gaichuu here." and right after a second, a huge Gaichuu appeared, and it was like a caterpillar. And I saw Aaron there, standing in fear.

"Aaron! move!" I shouted, but he didn't listen. "Artemis!" and right on my cue, Artemis charge to the Gaichuu and ditracted it. Haruna tried to use her shindanjuu, but it won't work.

_"how...? how to use a Shindanjuu?" _I asked myself in my thoughts. And I suddenly remembered about my father, who's helping me to achieve my dream, to become a Letter Bee.

_"Felli, do you know how to use a shindanjuu?" a tall man with blue hair said, while I just grab a rifle that was so heavy to me, don't know why it won't shoot even after he loaded a single bullet in it._

_"I don't know!" I said, and rolling around on the ground, and my father grabs the rifle alongside with me and strokes my green hair._

_"first, you must recollect your memories... your heart, and try make that part of your heart be a bullet. A heart bullet." he said. I closed my eyes, and do as he says._

I took my rifle.

_And I felt the stone on the rifle shone blue light. "it... shone, daddy?" I asked. "yeah. Now, open your eyes and try to pull the trigger." _

I point at it with my single right hand, since I'm used to grab a rifle one-handed. And I see Haruna looking at me, while my blue amber stone glows with star-like objects coming out from it.

_I slowly pull the trigger, and suddenly a long, blue arrow shoots from the rifle. "waaahh!" and when it hits, it produced star-like light putple objects. It's so beautiful. "see?"_

"resound!" and a blue arrow-like bullet shoots from my rifle, but it hits it's shell. "damn." and I ran closer to the Gaichuu. It was surprisingly tall, and I saw a Letter Bee on the hill, most likely, a guardian. And I saw he's pointing at up.

I tilt my head for a second, and I get it. I must attack on it's head, maybe because it is the Gaichuu's weak point. I took my handgun and when the Gaichuu is facing other side because my dingo an the other's dingo is distracting the Gaichuu.

"re... re..." I tried to remember the words that will support me to not use my heart too much. It's... it's...

"Resonate... with..."

"Felli! watch out!"

"Resonate with the ice cold blood of hell!" and a black arrow comes out from my handgun, and it hits the Gaichuu's head, and immediately destroys it to pieces, and I saw many star-like objects falling.

"so beautiful..."

[Zazie Shrine's POV]

_"resonate with the ice cold blood of hell? Seriously?" _I just sitting on the hill with Wasiolka, watching that girl named Felli kills the Gaichuu. I swear I saw her eyes turned to red for a second after she chant that words!

Now, I'm curious about this girl. I know, it's not like me when I'm curious about someone but hey, don't give me that look, readers. I just have a weird feeling and that's all.

"well then, I'm done with my job here... come on, girl." and I walk down from the hill with my lovely dingo, Wasiolka.

"..."

* * *

[Reader's POV]

"thank you for the letter!" the 5 to 10 year old children says to Felli. And they closed the door of their house. "at least..." Felli sighed, and she saw a Letter Bee. He has jet black hair and brown, cat-like eyes. He also come with his companion, one is cubby, while the other one has silver hair that covers his left eye. Yep, it's Zazie, Connor and Lag.

"congrats. Looks like you are the only one who passed this test." Zazie said, and Felli just stare at them, and her gaze turned to ground. "thanks." she said.

"well, let's go to the bee hive!" said Connor and they ride a cart that Connor rent.

[Zazie's POV]

I yawned. Yep, I'm sleepy. I want to sleep...

I look at Felli, and surprisingly, she's already fall to sleep. And as I look to her skirt pocket, there's somewhat a chain there. A small chain.

_"chain? what's it doing there...?" _I thought suspiciously. Readers, please readers, don't give me that weird look.

_"I have a very bad feeling now..."_

* * *

**YESSSS! MY WRITING SKILL SUCKS AS HELLAH! D': BTW REVIEW D': GOD I'M CRYING MY WRITING SKILL IS SO BAD! TAT**


	3. Chapter 3

_**III**_

"_I'm really worried about her..."_

"_about...?"_

"_...it's about—"_

[ Felli Criss' POV ]

"we're here!" I heard one of the Letter Bees, and I immediately wake up from my sleep. Well, maybe because I use too much heart earlier, now I'm really tired.

"err... Felli-san? We've arrived..." the silver-haired boy said, and I rub my eyes.

"thanks for waking up me." I said calmly, and we all get off from the cart. "oh yeah..." and the three Letter Bees' looking at me.

"you still haven't tell me your name yet." I said, and all of them looking at each other.

"well, my name is Lag Seeing..." said the silver-haired boy. "this is Zazie Shrine, while this is Connor Kluff." He said, pointing at the jet black-haired boy, then the cubby one. I nod.

"nice to meet you." I said and they smiled, then I went to bee hive with them, of course with our dingos tagging along.

And when they go to the director's office, I went to my temporary room. And staring at the night sky from the windows. "kirei ne..." I said in low voice. (A/N: in case if you don't know, "kirei" means beautiful)

I opened my temporary room's door, and lay down to my bed while Artemis went to sleep on the floor, with a carpet of course. I was staring at the ceiling until...

"_where should I live now?" _and it greatly confused me. I mean, yeah, I have temporary room here but I can't stay here forever! Maybe I should ask Zazie, Lag and Connor for that...

I'm still staring at the ceiling, until someone knock my room's door. And when I opened it, it's Lag.

"hi... what is it?" I said as nice as I could (A/N: seriously? XD).

"please go to the director's office now, Felli-san... Largo-san is calling for you!" Lag said, and I widen my eyes a bit of surprise. And in second, I ran to the director's office.

"..." I stand in front of the director's office, while Lag is beside me. I take a deep breath, and goes in.

"come in, Felli. I have something to tell you." Largo said, and I walk to around 1,5 meters in front of his desk.

"Felli Criss... based from their report, now you officially a Letter Bee!" Largo said, and my eyes widen in surprise. I didn't smile happily, though. Because actually, smile is so hard for me. You now why, right readers?

"And you are the only one who passed this interview! congratulations!" said Ms. Aria. And I just blushed a bit, until she gave me a Letter Bee uniform. A suit that made from blue silk, with golden trimmings, and a hat with shining Letter Bee symbol. I accepted it, and I noticed Zazie is staring at me.

"what?" I asked him. "you're smiling." Zazie said, and I look at him with disbelief, but I decided to dismiss it.

"well, you all may be excused." Largo said and we all goes out from the Director's office. And I saw Artemis is running to me, and I pat her.

"I'm a bee now, Artemis..." I said, but I think, I'm smiling. Weird, I haven't smiling for years, yet now I'm smiling. I felt I'm a weird person. But hey, readers... Please don't look me like that.

"by the way, Felli-san..." And I turned to Lag. "yes?"

"do you have any place to live after this?" and there goes an awkward silence. "no..." I said awkwardly.

"well, how about... you live in Zazie's house?" Connor said, and Zazie looks at Connor with widen eyes.

"no way! I don't want an emotion-less girl live in my house!" Zazie said, annoyed.

"well, it's actually a good idea." Said Ms. Aria, popped out of nowhere. "please?"

"...alright!" Zazie said, looking away from them. "then it's settled!"

"man... This sucks..." Zazie said, going home to his house, with me beside him. Of course with Wasiolka and Artemis tagging along. Looks like they're happy having a new friend.

After a while, we have arrived to his house, and he opens the door. He points to inside of his hoise, and I go in. His house... Is a mess, I should say. "your house surely is a mess." I said and Zazie look at me with annoyed expression.

"don't complain about that! By the way, your room is on the second floor, the second room beside the stairs!" He said, and I went to what Zazie just said. And when I went in, it was still tidy, a bit dusty, though. I put my bag on the wardrobe and start cleaning my room. Didn't I mention that I like cleaning?

And after I done cleaning and make dinner for us two, we went to sleep in our own room. I changed my clothes to my pajamas, and I sit on my bed.

"..." I'm staring at my Letter Bee uniform. I never felt this happy. Well, it's because I achieve my dream.

"good night Artemis..." and I turn off the light.

[ Reader's POV ]

As soon as Felli went to sleep, suddenly she grinned. She show a long and big smile while she's sleeping. And she mumbled,

"_Who should I - today? "_

* * *

**A/N: thank you for the review, Briixzyanaa ;w; Yeah, my writing is rusty because I didn't write fanfictions for a while now u_u but thanks anyway ^.^**

**If I do a mistake, please tell me when Review-ing c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please note; you may seen a fic that has alike storyline with this one and I'm truly sorry. But Seriously guys, there is a difference. But please, forgive me for this. I do not meant to do a plagiarism :c um, enjoy then c:**

* * *

**IV**

* * *

"_who could I – today?"_

* * *

[ Felli Criss' POV ]

I opened my eyes, and sit on my bed. When I see the clock, it's just 6th hour. I sighed and gets up from my bed, and see Artemis is like... she's starving.

"I will prepare a breakfast for you after I changed my clothes." I said, and I began arrange my bed. I was then until I heard a knock on my room's door. "coming." And it's Zazie.

"will you make breakfast for me?" he asked with his sleepy face, and I just simply nod. "thanks." And he went to his room again. That is what they call awkward, readers. Yes, I know you already know that.

I change my outfit from pajamas to my new Letter Bee uniform. Now that I have noticed it, my uniform is a bit different from other female Letter Bees that I see yesterday. I wear a deep blue pleated skirt.

Well, my uniform consists blue suit with golden trimmings, a deep blue tie, deep blue pleated skirt, long white scarf, half-thigh-high-black-stocking, and my brownish-brown boots. I also have a big black bag and my shindanjuus of course.

"let's go have breakfast, Artemis..." I said, wearing my long white scarf and cap. And I took my rifle and handgun. I placed my rifle on my back, right side, while my handgun is on my left waist.

I go downstairs, and begin cooking for breakfast, and I noticed Zazie hasn't here yet. And for god's sake, there is not much food here!

"hey, Felli!" I heard Zazie, and I saw him already with his Letter Bee uniform. "you haven't prepared breakfast, don't you?" and I shook my head. "let's go to Sylvette's house, we will eat breakfast there." And he opens the house's door and goes out with his dingo, Wasiolka. I followed him with Artemis tagging along with me.

"Zazie..." and he look at me. "what?"

"who's Sylvette?" I asked him, and he look forward again. "you'll know soon. Don't worry about that." And he placed his hands on back of his head.

As we walk to what he say "Sylvette's house", I stared on the night sky. It sure was cold here, and not many people have awake from their sleep yet. "it's nice in here..." I mumbled. (A/N: try to search Youtube "Mad Father OST Memories (Title Screen)". It's the most fitting OST in this scene, until they arrived in Sylvette's house ;) )

"what?" Zazie look at me. "I said it was nice in here." I repeated what I'm saying, and he just reply with "oh."

"hey Zazie..."

"what is it again?"

And suddenly my mind become blank, or you could say, I forgot what I want to ask him. "f-forget it." And he look forward with me with confused expression for a second. I noticed that my height is around his shoulder. Man, that means I'm kinda short.

"we're here." He said and Zazie knocked on a door, and then the door opens, revealing a girl with silvr hair that tied to back with blue eyes. She's so pretty. "hey, Sylvette." Zazie said. "mind if we eat breakfast in your house... again?"

"nope!" and she lets us in. When I get in, the place is beautiful. It has wooden furnitures, stair, and... well, I can't describe it actually. But seriously, it was beautiful and neat. "um, you're... Felli Criss-chan, right?" the silver haired-girl asked, and I nod.

"My name is Sylvette Suede! I hope we can be good friends!" she said with a kind smile. An again, I unconsciously smiling to her, but whatever. Maybe it's because my body sometimes won't cooperate with me, and I know it.

"come in! let's have breakfast together!" she said happily and went to dining room. In there, I see Lag, Connor, A siver-haired man with purple eyes and a silver-haired woman with dark purple eyes. The woman is... so beautiful. I adore her.

"so is this Felli Criss that you're talking about, Zazie?" the man asked, and I just sit on a remaining chair. And I see a golden-haired girl with a pet on her head. That pet's mouth was... so big.

"oh, Felli-san, I haven't introduced my dingo to you, right?" Lag asked me, and I just simply nod. "well, this is Niche," and he pointed at the golden haired girl "and this is steak!" and he points at the weird pet.

"My turn now?" the man said, and he looks at me. For god's sake; he's so handsome...

"my name is Gauche Suede, while my dingo," he looks at the silver-haired woman. "is Roda." And she smile to me. For god's sak, I adore Gauche-san and Roda-san. "n-nice meeting you, Gauche-san, Roda-san..." I said nervously.

"breakfast's ready!" and Sylvette gave us all a bowl of soup. Now, this soup looks delicious. "it's my specialty soup, Felli-chan! Try it!" she said and I simply nod. Before I eat it, I see everyone's face before eat it. Their face is pale blue, while only Gauche-san that didn't give that expression. Seems he like it.

"..." I tried a spoonful of the soup, and when I eat it...

"it's delicious, Sylvette..." I said to Sylvette, and she jumps happily. And I continue eat the soup, while Sylvette give some other food for Artemis and Wasiolka, also Gus. Only Niche is the one that eat the soup among the dingos.

Readers, please believe me, I LIKE HER SOUP. Yes, I like it because it's delicious, and I don't understand why the others hate is, except Gauche-san.

After a while, we done eating. "well, we off to Bee Hive!" Lag said. "take care!" Sylvette said and we all the Letter Bees go to the bee hive, and I asked Gauche-san and Roda-san because the go to separate way.

"oh, we're working in the capital. We stay here during day offs." He said, and I slowly nod. It's sad though; since two of person I've adored went to Akatsuki.

I sighed and go to bee hive with Lag, Zazie, Connor and of course with our dingo aswell, Niche, Steaky, Wasiolka, Gus and Artemis.

As soon as we went in the bee hive, an announcement was heard.

"for all current Letter Bees that's here, please come to auditorium immediately." And it's Ms. Aria's voice. Call all Letter Bees to auditorium? For...?

"let's go!" and we all go to auditorium.

"one of bees have found a corpse of a citizen here." And everyone gasps as Largo-san said that. Corpse!?

"the witness, Ms. Viola, saw the killer. She said the killer has green—no, mint-haired girl with around age of 14, with her hair is waist-length and styled in twintail, and in sight, her eyes is coloured deep bloody red." And my eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

_Incident of Trieste Village._

_In the day of 185__th__, 18__th__ hour, the last villager of Trieste Village was killed. The witness who happen pass there, saw the killer running with her clothes all stained with blood. She said the killer is a female, around age of 11, with waist-length twintail-styled mint hair, and blood-red eyes in sight. The killer is unknown, and the only proof is a knife with 18 links of chain that it's blade is covered by blood. The only sole survivor is a 11 year old little girl, with a last name "Criss"._

_That is what I read in the newspaper after one week I live in a town near my village._

* * *

I clenched my hand, and Zazie; who sit beside me, looks at me with kind of... er... it's so hard to tell. It's like a mix of confused, and worried, yet so calm.

"Felli..." and he's stroke my back, and I calm down a bit. "if you happen to confront this girl, try to stop her." Largo-san said.

"now, the meeting's dismissed. You may do your work again." And all the Letter Bees stand up, except me, and Zazie, Lag, Connor, and Niche stared at me. "are you okay, Felli?" Connor asked me, but I didn't give a reply. I simply just walk to outside of the auditorium, and went to the fountain in front of bee hive. My gaze is on the ground, now that the killer lives in the Yuusari Central, right in the first day after I achieve my dream to become a Letter Bee.

"hey, Felli." I heard Zazie's voice in front of me, but I didn't look at him.

"are you... crying?" he asked me, and I saw tears falling down from my eyes to my hands that placed on my thigh. And then he sit beside me. On the left.

"So it's the murdered of all of your village's villagers?" he asked, but I could reply. I'm crying. And suddenly I felt his hand placed on my right shoulder, and he placed my head on his chest.

"here, I lend you a place to cry." He said, while I slightly see his face a bit pink. I grab is suit on his chest, and sobs. It was horrible that time. Seeing my parents already died in front of my eyes, with my clothes all dirtied by blood.

"so it was that horrible, huh..." he said.

[ Zazie Shrine's POV ]

I felt kinda sad seeing Felly cry like this. I mean, yeah! Because she's emotion-less until she heard about the killing!

"erm..." I felt my cheek slightly become warmer, and I placed my hand on her right shoulder, and quickly pull her, put her head on my chest.

"h-here, I lend you place to cry." I said with my cheek blusing. Please readers, please, don't give that look. Don't say "awwww Zazie is soo cute"! I'm just doing this because I felt bad to her! Please, okay?

"so it was that horrible, huh..." I said. She's just like me. Her parents died, and maybe in front of her eyes. Maybe that is the reason why she's emotionless. I can hear clearly that she's sobbing.

* * *

"now are you calmer now?" I asked, and Felli nod. Her eyes seem tired, though. Since she's crying earlier.

"do we have any deliveries today?" she asked. Wait, "we"?! Felli, for god's sake I will NOT go to a delivery with YOU!

"let's ask Largo for that."

* * *

"yes, you will go to a delivery together." And I felt like I'm doing facefloor right now in my mind. Damn you Largo, I will KILL YOU soon!

"this is the letter." And Aria gave each of us letters. Around 5 of them. "don't worry, 7 of them are in the same town." She continued and we goes out of the room.

"let's go." And Felli walks passed me right in front of me.

* * *

"_now I'm curious about this girl... since the killer's characteristics is alike with her... I have a bad feeling if this continues on."_


End file.
